


Undeniably Irreparably

by EniciaPop (Enicia24)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fencer Jackson Wang, Flash Heat, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, is that not a thing? well it is now ya'll, very minor Namjoon and Jungkook at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enicia24/pseuds/EniciaPop
Summary: A small injury taking him out of competition, Jackson Wang stops taking his suppressants earlier than his body is used to and it really messes with his heat cycle.So when some asshole alpha thinks he can intimidate him in a club all it does is piss him off and trigger a flash heat in the bubbling soup pot that is his hormones, that brings Jackson and the two people he's in love with together.





	Undeniably Irreparably

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doeeyeddoh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=doeeyeddoh).



> to my prompter: hope you're down with the jackgyeombum, you didn't say any pairings you super wanted and i've fallen down this hole in the months since this whole thing started, and i hope this lives up to any expectations you might have
> 
> to everyone: gonna be real with ya'll i don't know how this happened  
> i didn't need to do this much but here it is in all it's 12k glory, because my brain is terrible and it fell in love with what i could do with this story, and it's only a little sex with a whole lot of feelings between characters and god help me but i could make this a series

It’s not a tragedy.

Really it’s not.

Not even that big a deal.

Nope.

Definitely not.

Jackson watches the disappointment on his coach’s face, feels it curl around his own and magnify it, and maybe he lets out a sound similar to a whine because that look morphs into concern as he turns to Jackson and puts a hand on his shoulder as the doctor keeps talking about the sprain in his wrist and the deep bruising that is developing along his right side.

It had been a mistake.

Just an accident between friends and competitors, and there was no malicious intent behind the push but Jackson had been excited enough that he’d gotten off balance at the wave of congratulations and when no less than three people slammed into his side after his match he’d gone down and he’d gone down **hard**.

Not hard enough to go to a hospital, but enough that a space had been cleared around him instantly at his cry of pain, the doctor on call for the tournament was more than proficient enough to care for him.  To diagnose his swelling wrist as a sprain and not a break, thank every god in the universe, and that he’d hit the floor hard enough to bruise deep and cause strain that would take him out of the last month and a half of the season.

Not a big deal.

Jackson had taken to repeating that to himself as the doctor put his wrist in a brace and called his coach in to explain it all.

Not a big deal.

The victory of competition that had swelled through him, god nationals was a week away, was now just sitting in the hollow space where his stomach should have been.

Not a big deal.

Jackson felt the prickle of tears in his eyes and bent down in an effort to hold them back.  The ache in his side giving him something to latch onto and center himself on.

Breathe through the disappointment in himself and try to hold onto the fact that there was always next season.

Not a big deal because there was always next time.

“Ah, Jackson,” His coach was crouching to look in his eyes, he’d apparently missed the doctor leaving them to their privacy. “It’s okay kid.”

Jackson frowned.

His coach smiled and put a hand on his knee.

“Alight it’s not okay,” Sympathy and understanding warmed his tone. “It sucks that this happened, but it’s not your fault.  It was an accident and we aren’t going to be blaming anyone for this, least of all you.”

Jackson nodded and tried to pull the words into himself and accept them.

“Okay,” Coach squeezed his knee and stood up. “So you won’t go to nationals or worlds.  So you won’t be representing China on another international stage.”

Jackson took a shuddering breath and just let the tears fall.

“You’ve been to the Olympics kid.”

Jackson nodded.

“This isn’t a career ending injury.  Just a season ending one.”

Jackson nodded again and wiped his face.

-

Getting back to his dorm room once making the return to Korea, Jackson felt so very exhausted and wanted only to curl up in bed and maybe cry, he was greeted by the sight of six people in a pillow fort in his living room.

Cuddled together with food and drinks to the side and a spot left open in the very middle just big enough for Jackson to fall into.

(Jackson had a lot of friends.

Some from classes, some from sports, some from sharing a bagel in the library cause wow that kid really looked tired and their stomach had been growling for the past ten minutes.

And there were the ones who he felt the safest with.

Who he felt the most connected to.

The ones he would go so far as to say were his pack.

And they were so so wonderful.)

###

Jackson Wang was in love.

Jackson Wang was in love with two alphas who he’d known for three years and while he knew that they were at least... attracted to him, Jackson didn’t want to chance their friendship for anything in the world.

-

Yugyeom had grown on him.

From a soft little brother image that decayed pretty quickly when he figured out that Kim Yugyeom was a trolly little shit of a teenager who was endearing and talented and worked so hard to be so good at what he loved, and it resonated so deeply within Jackson who’d spent years and years dedicated to being the best he could be at fencing in a way that had no choice but to solidify as absolute love for the kid, to the terrifyingly grown up, I’m an adult now hyung, boy who gave him sultry glances and devilish smirks.

Who it had only taken a scant month or so worths of intermittent meetings to grow comfortable with Jackson’s skinship and had long since come to a state where if he was within touching distance of Jackson and Yugyeom's hands weren’t on him, Jackson knew something was wrong.

Yugyeom who had slotted himself into Jackson’s life as easily as Jackson drew a foil, once he realized that no Jackson wasn't replacing him as BamBam’s best friend and yes he really did think the high schooler could make it into the dance program here and far far beyond it.

(The kid was talented and Jackson had seen enough of his practices, had BamBam complain to him enough times about Yugyeom only getting three hours of sleep because he’d spent all night in a room running the same choreo over and over again till it met **HIS** standards, that he knew just how much he put into it.

How much he was willing to do, felt he **HAD** to do, for his dream.)

Yugyeom who made Jackson want to pet at his head when he looked at him with those over eager eyes kids used so well, because of how he grinned and had to duck down into the touch.

Yugyeom who made dumb jokes about Jackson and wouldn’t let things go and was always willing to bring up a mistake of the past to tease someone with.

Yugyeom who had noodle limbs that turned into a built physique in the last year that Jackson did his utmost to not at all notice because he was a child of god and not a creep.

Yugyeom who gyrated on stage, and if that made him happy then hell yeah you go Kim Yugyeom four for you Kim Yugyeom, and tried gyrating on Jackson in the club and pouted when Jackson slipped away laughing.

Yugyeom who smelled like fresh bread on a spring day with the hint of rosemary clean air, who made Jackson want to lean into his embrace and cuddle up like a sun warm kitten in a patch of light.

Yugyeom who he wanted to kiss sweetly and hold hands with and see just how much that stage presence was persona and how much was Yugyeom.

Yugyeom who Jackson was irreparably in love with.

-

Jaebum had been a burst of instant attraction from the second they met that Jackson quickly shoved down when he realized he was Jinyoung’s Jaebum.

(Jinyoung’s old friend who was the definition of bad boy with a heart of gold that hid it behind a leather jacket and devilishly confident smirks.

Who was gorgeous and had a little mole under his eye that Jackson wanted to poke and kiss, and he’d only been able to do the former of those things in the years of knowing each other but Jaebum’s little blink and shocked expression had been so adorable it didn’t even matter.)

And they meshed well together.

Jaebum with his stuck out jaw and Jackson with his stubborn stance should of butted heads till kingdom come, but they worked so well together.  A push and pull of Jackson being a dork and Jaebum being a dork back, hidden by both of them in layers of analysis and sound mixing and an ease that they never talked about.

The same way Jackson never commented on the way that Jaebum’s smoked spice scent sent him into near tailspins the first time he’d gotten a pure and clear breath of it when he’d been off suppressants.  Firewood and cardamom, allspice and mace.

Jaebum was a man of delicate fluctuations that did more smiling than anything else around a Jackson who wanted to do nothing more than make Im Jaebum smile for the rest of his life.

Jaebum was controlled worry that melted into confidence and assurance when faced with a problem, be it his own or others.

Jaebum was a tease of the highest order and had no problem leaving Jackson to stew in his own mistakes before rescuing him with a roll of his eyes and a half hidden smile that told Jackson he enjoyed playing the knight in shining armor.

Jaebum was too much and not enough.

Jaebum was someone that Jackson was undeniably in love with.

-

Jackson wanted to be held by campfire and gingerbread.

Taken apart by hands and hands and smooth voices.

Wanted to peck kisses to twin moles and snarky lips.

Wanted to make people, two in particular, happy for as long as they would let him.

But we don’t always get what we want, and sometimes it’s better to want than try and get and maybe ruin things.

###

Yugyeom had never intended to fall in love at sixteen.

(No one ever intends to fall in love it just happens.

But he feels it's worth saying, he hadn’t intended to fall in love at sixteen.)

Certainly not with a boy three years older than him.

Certainly not with the boy that his new best friend BamBam had been happily telling him about, he’d also been pretty happy about going to a college party, even though it wasn’t really a party but BamBam loved the idea of it so okay it was a ‘party’, when they were just high school students.

To a sixteen year old Yugyeom who wasn’t used to his brand new status as an alpha, BamBam was confidence personified.

The other boy walked with his head held high and shoulders back and moved like he knew exactly how much space he wanted to take up and exactly where he was going at all times.

(Which was very untrue, because BamBam had literally gotten lost leading Yugyeom to his own dorm countless times over the years of them being in school together, and it only got worse once they were in college with an even larger campus.)

He never let anyone even think of treating him as lesser just because he was often the most outspoken beta in the room.

He was also hilarious and loved cats and liked dancing and spoke a mashup of flowing and stuttering korean that denoted someone conversational but not yet fluent and he was in like half of Yugyeom’s classes.

They quickly fell into a friendship that, on that night that Yugyeom stayed over at his dorm for the first time and BamBam spilled all his uncertainties about his decision to leave Thailand behind and in turn he said he wasn’t sure he would ever be good enough to dance professionally into the night between them, they both agreed would last a lifetime.

They were THE best friends of the school.

(They were even voted so for the senior class yearbook, so take that Jungkook and you’re three separate awards for success AND bowling trophy!)

They were pretty inseparable and when BamBam’s roommate had to go back to Japan, Yugyeom pretty much moved into the dorm and stayed there for the next three years.

So Yugyeom felt justified in his initial reluctance to meet this Jackson-hyung that BamBam talked about.

(That's right, Yugyeom hadn't even wanted to meet the love of his life first!)

See their high school was an international school, basically meaning that there was an abundance of students from foreign countries who were studying there.  

Some were the children of dignitaries, some of ambassadors.  Some of the foreign students were trainees for entertainment companies and some were athletes there to train with specific coaches in the area.

(BamBam had been scouted by a modeling agency while on a vacation and had moved to Seoul for the step into the fashion world.)

And some, like Yugyeom, were Korean students who wanted the boost to their application to the high school’s sister university.

The South Korean International University.

(There was a dance program there that pretty much guaranteed space at foreign workshops and had a built in international network that aided it’s graduates in getting to work with top choreographers, and Yugyeom **WANTED** it.)

As the two schools were closely connected, foreign high school students were often assigned a college student to be something of an older sibling to them.

And BamBam had been paired with a Chinese student named Jackson Wang.

Which wasn’t bad, in fact it was great that there was an older, and not like _old_ older, person that BamBam could turn to who was experiencing similar culture shock and difficulties as him.  Especially after his roommate left, it was important that BamBam have someone to connect with on that level.

Yugyeom was fully supportive of him and his hyung.

It’s just-

Well-

BamBam started spending an awful lot of time talking about this hyung when they were together.

At first it was okay, but then every day it turned into Jackson-hyung this and Jackson-hyung that and Yugyeom was starting to get tired of hearing about the amazing Chinese fencer who was fluent in english and had agreed to tutor BamBam and they were going to this amazing fusion restaurant tuesday and he’d let BamBam have a some soju when they went out last night and dude Jackson-hyung is an Olympian and Jackson-hyung told me the dumbest joke and said it was funnier in mandarin when I didn’t laugh and and and-

And Yugyeom was a little sick of it.

They spent plenty of time together, and it wasn’t like Yugyeom thought that this Jackson-hyung would replace him as BamBam’s best friend.

(They got best friend necklaces that first weekend after they met when Yugyeom had decided to show BamBam his favorite stores along the river, so like their friendship was **solid**.)

It was just that for some reason when BamBam would see him after spending time with this Jackson-hyung there was something that set his mind in a tizzy.

A small rush that made his jaw tighten just the smallest twitch and his nostrils flair and filled him with the need to simultaneously clench his fists at his sides and tug BamBam into a hug.

It was strange and at first the only time it happened was right after BamBam had left that hyung and was hanging out with Yugyeom, but the sensation carried over to whenever he would talk about him.  As though Yugyeom’s brain knew it was something about that hyung that made him feel that way and thus was an appropriate reaction whenever the older boy was mentioned.

BamBam had caught on that there was something off about Yugyeom when the other boy had come up.  Though with the way he seemed to set himself to the idea that they should meet and he reassured Yugyeom that he was his best friend, he seemed to believe that it was because Yugyeom was jealous.

Which was silly, because Yugyeom was fully assured in his best friendship with BamBam and no sword wielding ‘puppy eyed’ college student could change that.

But that didn’t mean he wanted to meet the guy.

The last thing he wanted in fact, was to spend a friday game night in a weird place with college students while seeing his best friend pay attention to some guy who elicited a weird reaction from him.  He’d rather stay at the dorm and eat kimbap alone in the dark than do that.

But he didn’t want to let BamBam, his best friend, wander around the uni campus alone.

So one friday afternoon, a few months into the semester, found Yugyeom walking to the SKIU gym at his best friend’s side.

They were meeting this Jackson-hyung after his fencing practice and going to walk to the ‘party’ together.

This Jackson-hyung was nearing ten minutes late and Yugyeom was starting to reach a new level of annoyed at the way this guy was cutting in on his and BamBam’s gaming night, and he couldn’t even be bothered to be on time.

Suddenly a boy with dark hair and wide sweet eyes burst through a set of doors and started apologizing as soon as he saw them.

“Sorry Bammie!  Coach needed me to sign some paperwork and I wanted to shower real quick before I got to you guys, didn’t want to make a bad impression on your bff before we officially met.”

He make sweeping motions with his hands as he spoke, and in the hazy light of dusk his skin glowed in contrast to his black tank top and black jeans.

Yugyeom felt his mouth go a little dry at the defined muscles in his arms.

Oh boy, this Jackson-hyung was hot.

The boy turned those eyes to Yugyeom and his lips curled into a different smile of delight as he bobbed his head towards Yugyeom.

And oh boy, Jackson-hyung was cute.

(That was so much worse than just being hot.)

“It’s fine, hyung,” BamBam was reassuring the hot cute boy that Yugyeom was now pasting into a few choice fantasies that involved puppy dog eyes and sharing ice cream. “We didn’t have to wait that long, right Gyeomie?”

Yugyeom shook his head and fastened on a smile that was returned what felt like ten fold, and then they were walking.  

And wow was Yugyeom actually glad that they weren’t paying that much attention to him.

It didn’t take long for Yugyeom to fall a little behind, his gaze falling to…

Well, it was obvious fencing was just as good a lower body workout as dancing.

Yugyeom tried to dredge up as much information about Jackson as he could from the memories he’d shoved away of BamBam talking about him.

Damn.

Fencing had been **really** good to Jackson.

“Yah, kid,” Someone shouted out, breaking him from his thoughts about assets. “You’re like seventy five percent legs, you should be able to keep up with us!”

Yugyeom didn’t even try to think about who it was that had called to him before shooting back, “Pretty sure anyone could keep up with you two shorties.”

There was a perfect moment of silence where he watched shock play over Jackson’s face.

Then almost at the same second as BamBam losing his battle with his snickers, he started laughing.

The setting sun cast an almost golden haze over Jackson’s skin, throat baring as he threw his head back and practically howled with laughter.  Eyes crinkling and then he was reaching up and ruffling at Yugyeom’s hair with gentle familiarity, and this close there was a faint hint of something cool and sweet wafting towards him, and he felt himself lean into it to chase the scent as Jackson giggled to him, “I can tell we’re gonna be good friends Gyeomie.”

He pulled at Yugyeom’s arm and three started walking again.

Yugyeom’s heart pounded but his mind settled for the first time he’d been exposed to that scent after presenting.

-

Im Jaebum hadn’t planned on being friends with Jackson.

(He certainly hadn’t planned on liking him after just a few minutes in his presence nor the light and heavy sensations he got when he was around the omega.

When he heard about him.

When he thought about him.

When he caught the slightest trace of sweet mint lingering on the middle and side of his couch that had become Jackson’s over the years and by now he didn’t even think of resisting the urge to press his face into the cushions and take deep breaths of the barely there scent that had soaked into the fabric.

Calming him like nothing else after a hard day.)

At first all he’d known was that Jinyoung had the faintest wisp of a new scent on him that stuck around and a new friend from his literature course.

And he’d get this happy look on his face talking about this ‘Seunnie’.  A softening into genuine like that at a glance wasn’t very different than the polite interest he could manifest, but a difference that Jaebum had become **very** good at picking out over the years, as well as the comfortably teasing tone that Jaebum was subjected to on the regular.  He would sign off of calls with a cooed Park Gae and started talking about going to the gym like he hadn’t been blowing Jaebum off for years about working out together.

None of those things were really enough to for Jaebum to want this Jackson kid, really they weren’t, because Jaebum totally wasn’t the type to be interested in someone he’d only heard about in stories and never met.

And that was the crux of the matter.

Jinyoung point blank refused to let him meet this new friend of his.

To his face, Jinyoung had told him he wouldn’t introduce them because ‘I quite like having Jackson to myself and his other best friends right now, and I’m not going to let you get your horny little hands on his ass no matter how fantastic it is Im Jaebum’.

(Which was an insult.

It’s not like Jaebum fucked all of Jinyoung’s friends.

Park Jinyoung just so happened to have a certain propensity for making attractive acquaintances that were interested in a night or two with Jaebum.

It wasn’t Jaebum’s fault.)

Until one day Jinyoung turned to Jaebum as they were packing up in the library from a night of studying and told him to come to his apartment next friday.

“Jackson’s bringing his dork of a high school friend, who’s bringing his dork of a best friend who thinks that Jackson’s stealing his best friend status.  It’s going to be funny and fun.”

“What happened to me not being allowed to meet your Jackson under any circumstances?”  He tried for casual and if it had been anyone other than Jinyoung he was talking to it would have passed as such, rather than the suspicion he truly felt.

“It’s been long enough that I’m sure you won’t break his heart.”

And that was that.

Jaebum set a reminder on his phone for 6pm the next friday and forgot about it.

When the day came, the universe, for some reason, decided to work against him and he wound up over an hour late.  An excuse had been on the tip of his tongue when he’d finally stepped inside Jinyoung’s apartment but he caught something like a delicate happiness in the air that slipped away when he took a deeper breath and the words died on his lips.

He’d stood there for a solid fifteen seconds, mind completely blank, before a shout had brought him back to the real world and a body brought him crashing to the floor.

And there was this kid, boy, fucking fantastic ass holy shit, that had bumped into him.

And then came puppy dog eyes full of apologies and plump lips smiling as a hand extended to help him off the floor and another hint of something sweet flushed the air.

So Jaebum had smirked as he pulled himself up by that hand and introduced himself and was ready to take him home that night and maybe keep him for most of the next day, when the boy became near animated in pleasure.

Proclaiming, “Jinyoungie’s Jaebum!  I’m Yongie’s Jackson. Dude we are going to be the best of friends.”

And-

And Jaebum had no chance, absolutely none.

Jackson Wang was a force of undeniability that Jaebum’s flirtations seemed to be absorbed by and returned with genuine affection, which okay they had barely known each other three hours and already Jaebum knew he would fight anyone who hurt Jackson Wang.

(Knew intrinsically that he would have hurt Jackson if they had met at a club or in a cafe or in some meet cute set up by the universe.

Because Jackson Wang was the type of person to love quickly and surely and, as Jaebum learned over the years, it was so so very easy to break his heart that protecting him was a near full time job that he gladly took on.)

By the end of the night he was wondering if the reason Jinyoung had kept them from meeting so long was to protect Jaebum from falling rather than Jackson.

###

Park Jinyoung was a good friend.

Honestly he was.

Seriously, Jinyoung was the best kind of friend.

Ask anyone.

(Except his actual friends, because they would lie and say he was terrible.  But they would only say that because he kept them on their toes and humble. Although if anyone else said he was terrible they would give them hell.

And truly, what more could Jinyoung ask for?)

Jinyoung was a good friend.

A simple fact of life.

And it was because of that fact that he’d kept Jaebum and Jackson from meeting for the first bit of freshman year.

 He’d met the omega in a general studies course, that he probably could have tested out of but it was an easy A and Wonpil had so wanted them to ‘for sure’ share at least one course their first semester, and felt an instant connection to the slightly older boy who managed to convey excitement and interest around his stumbling korean.

The knowledge that he was an actual puppy of a person came within three minutes of the ‘get to know you’ session of their first class, and Jinyoung never realized he would meet someone he would willing call _himself_ a puppy for but he’d never conceived to meet Jackson Wang before.

And Wonpil of course adored Jackson.

(That adoration grew only when Jackson had been adamantly proud of his omega orientation and had never so much as inadvertently framed his or anyone else's accomplishments as those occurring despite status.

Jinyoung, as a beta who was often misgendered as an omega because of his sweet face and deceptively trim figure, had also adored Jackson for some of the same reasons.

Jackson was also kind of a sarcastic asshole sometimes and that was a good part of what really kept Jinyoung around.)

Jinyoung had known by the end of the class, a short day as it was the first, that this boy in front of him would be exactly the kind of boy Jaebum would put in the actual effort to flirt with then leave behind after three weeks because he was a failure at real romantic interactions.  Had known that Jackson was too good for that and would be too good a friend to have even the possibility of losing occur by letting Jaebum meet him so soon.

But if Jinyoung were to just so happen to keep them from meeting until Jaebum couldn’t just flirt his way into Jackson’s life then panic and ghost him, then well Jinyoung might just get to see Jaebum fall into pitiful pitiful love and Jinyoung would be fulfilling his obligations as a great friend to both Jaebum, one of his best friends since middle school, and Jackson.

And Yugyeom, a high schooler back when he and BamBam first joined them, was entranced by the omega from day one, no doubt.  It was almost cute if not for the fact it was Yugyeom that was feeling that way, and Jinyoung quickly developed the opinion that the kid was funny and devious but could be dangerous if allowed to run free, and therefore it was kind of amusing but mostly disgusting.

So once their core friend group had become established, once they were a fledgling pack and didn’t even know it yet, Jinyoung had had his fun over the years of pushing and pulling the three idiots together and apart at his whims.

Jaebum need to be reminded sometimes that he couldn’t have anyone he wanted just because he wanted them.

(And some he hadn’t even wanted, they were just there and thought he was gorgeous and thought maybe the alpha would be their alpha one day.  Or some of the more practical ones just wanted a night or a few weeks of his attention and were satisfied.

And maybe a few years of pining like a dumbass would do him some good.)

Yugyeom needed to be reminded to respect his elders, Jinyoung he need to respect Jinyoung, and a few solid hours of Jaebum’s glares and talking to’s at Jinyoung’s pointed suggestion was pretty good at that.

(Yugyeom was a little shit, but he was one of Jinyoung’s little shits now.  And while that meant he had a soft spot for him in his heart, the younger boy could be too full of himself and think better of himself that he should.)

And Jackson, friendly hardworking dumb sweet Jackson, was oblivious to the extent of just how much they cared about him.

(He of course knew they _liked_ him to a degree, Jackson wasn’t dumb dumb just dumb, because he’d talked about it with Jinyoung and let the beta be privy to all his insecurities and doubts over the past few years.)

Those three together were better than any drama Jinyoung could ever hope to watch or one day be a part of.

Park Gae was very thankful for his Wang Gae.

###

The thing is, Jackson Wang is an athlete.

Has been serious about his sport, has been dedicated and working hard at it and everything that could possibly tie into it for like half of his life, since long before his presentation.

He was committed.

He loved fencing.

He lived for the thrill of competition and the community of people that loved fencing as much as he did.

And most of the time, most of the time he lived his life on a strict schedule of practice and self improvement.

During the season he went to the gym twice a day, once for his individual work out and once for training, ate a certain diet, with a few cheat days and an experienced knowledge of what ‘junk food’ he could have, practiced form for hours on end, never lose the basics, and kept up with his studies, it wasn’t enough to just win competitions when his scholarship required he maintain at least an average gpa.

(Jackson Wang did not do things averagely.

He was passionate and motivated and even if he didn’t enjoy what he was doing he put his best foot forward.

He could etch out an above average at least, when he applied himself to something.)

During the season, part of his everyday routine was a couple of vitamins and an athlete grade suppressant that acted against scent and heat.  It wasn’t as convenient as say any one of the injections available nowadays, but it was as a whole more reliable and far better at reducing his pheromone production to miniscule levels.

(This was important, if for no other reason than preventing assholes from saying that he cheated his way to wins by using his omega wiles to ‘weaken’ his opponents.  It also came with the bonus of making him less sensitive to the pheromones of others, and as an athletic child who showed talent at a young age Jackson had grown up on horror stories of omegas being pushed into flash heats or alphas into ruts because of careless competitors.)

On the off season however, he was lax with his schedule.

Allowing for more free time for friends and dating and junk food.

He only went to the gym once a day.

And, he took the suppressant out of his daily dosage and replaced it with a standard birth control.

It would usually take his body a few weeks to work the last of it out of his system and then a few more for it to regulate his hormone levels.  Then, until he went back on them in anticipation of the new season of competition, Jackson would have two to three mild to moderate heats in the intervening months.

He’d been blessed with mild heats since presenting and they were easy to tracks.  

Perhaps genetics were to thank, or perhaps it was the way he kept himself in shape and on a rigorous schedule.  Either way his heats were regular and with a week or so of leeway they came and went over a few days with little stress.

It had been like that for years.

(Jackson had had a few good friends who he trusted to be with him and who didn’t mind helping him out.  More often than not he really just wanted someone nearby to cuddle with him and give him the relief of knowing someone was there.  And also to make him drink the water and eat the food his body desperately needed but sometimes didn’t want.

But his heats were never so bad he couldn’t deal with them on his own.

Never so bad he’d needed someone.

Wanted someone(s), however, was a horse of a different color.)

Fact of the matter was that Jackson’s body was used to a schedule, was used to a certain balance because he kept it that way.

And then.

And then, came a small accident and some supplements and a light pain medication.

And they fucked up his schedule.

###

Jackson was more than delighted by the club.

People filling it to the brim and allowing him to lose himself to beat of the music and the thrum of so many bodies all confined to one space.

Bass thumping through him and following the sway of bodies.

Jackson had been in his element all night.

He was a social being after all.

He’d flirted with a number of people through the night, none who really struck him as someone he’d want to be taken home by but plenty who were fun enough to talk with, both on the dance floor and off.

There was one guy who’d bought him a drink at some point and who hadn’t really been interesting enough to stick around to drink it with.

(Jackson had admittedly excused himself to the bathroom and not come back to the guy.

He doesn’t like confrontation on a night where he’s out to have fun.

Sue him.)

But as it grew to be closer to midnight he encountered the guy again.

This time trying to make his way to Mark, the only one of his friends he’d been able to find in an hour, when he’d been waylaid by a hand on his arm that. Wouldn’t. Let. **Go**.

The guy kept talking even as he made all the classical signals to leave him alone and Jackson eventually had to make it pretty obvious he didn’t want anything to do with him.  

So to say, by telling him.

“Dude, I’m sure you’re great and all but I’m not into you.”

“What?”

“Yeah,” Jackson pried the guy’s hand off him. “I’m not interested, like at all.”

The guy, and wow he really didn’t remember his name that’s kind of sad, gaped at him for a few seconds before his expression morphed into some mix of indignation and contempt.

“Like I’d waste my time on some loser like you.”  He said with a snort and pushed past Jackson leaving the intense scent of pissy alpha in his wake.

“Hey now!  Jackson Wang is a prime specimen of man.”

“Whatever, you’re just some dumb beta who has no idea what he’s missing.”

“Okay first of all fuck off you’re not that great,” Jackson half yelled at him, an irritation kindling up in him. “And second of all, I’m not a beta.  I’m an omega and the fact you made that assumption, not to mention how you said it like being a beta is a BAD thing, just proves you’re a jackass who even if I was interested in obviously wouldn’t be worth my time.”

“Excuse you!”  The guy whirled around afrontion played across his face.

“You’re a dick,” Jackson told him frankly and made his own move to leave the alpha behind. “I’m sure I’m not the first person to tell you so.”

The guy stepped in front of him and rose to his full height with his chest puffed up.

Posturing, a curling lip of a snarl and he was boxing Jackson almost into a corner.

“You wanna try again?”  Almost a threatening sound accompanied by condensed pride and a burst of put upon dominance that Jackson hates hates hates.

Jackson felt a crack of something sticky tingle along his spine and frowned harder.

“Dude just back off, I don’t care.”

“How about _you shut up_.”  It was hissed with an attempted power that had Jackson snorting in contempt even as an itchiness broke out across his shoulders and a gross heat roared to life in his stomach as the pheromones the guy had been practically flinging out punched at him.

-

Mark, perhaps, didn’t have the best nose out of his friends, but he was well acquainted with the scents of those important to him.

Specifically his roommate.

Even more specifically the scent of his roommate that had doused itself with worry and healthy dose of anger.

So Mark turned away from Youngjae mid-sentence and set off for the scent of bruised mint and crispy annoyance.

The work of a handful of seconds of searching led him to a little alcove of the club where some jackass alpha was spilling out bad intentions and arrogant dominance, that reminded Mark viscerally of a high school locker room, all while an omega had obviously stumbled into a wall and was blinking with a dazed look.

An omega that smelled more like scorched mint and chest sharp distress.

Jinyoung, who he'd found in the crowd along the way, roared past him with all the fury of a mama bear to her cubs, which he’d deny to his dying day, and pushed the alpha away.

Mark slid close and pulled Jackson into his arms.  

The younger omega going limp and taunt at the contact, collapsing into him and clutching him close as tiny noises of comfort seeking trilled from his throat.   

He held Jackson as close as he could and tried to ease him all while watching Jinyoung tear into the guy they didn’t know and a blank faced Youngjae, and wow the alpha only got that frigid when he was Mad, type away at his phone before raising it to his ear.  No doubt trying to contact the others.

It was also hot.

Or…

Maybe…

It was Jackson?

Oh.

Oh!

Oh GOD!

Jackson was burning up.

His face was flushed and sweat was matting his bangs, his eyes were mostly unfocused and he was hot to the touch.

It didn’t exactly take a doctor to figure out what was going on.

And there was Jaebum making his way to them, obviously pissed off and getting right into the other alpha’s face.  Looking for all the world ready to tear someone’s head off.

Someone who deserved it.

Yugyeom and BamBam arrived seconds later, worry on their faces that easily twisted towards fixation in Yugyeom’s case as his eyes fell on Jackson.

Mark motioned them over and tapped a few fingers at Jackson’s cheek to get him to look up at him.

“Jiaer, I have to talk to Jinyoungie,” Mark pulled away a little even as Jackson whined. “ Jiaer, Jiaer promise I won’t be far.  Bamie and Gyeomie are gonna stay with you.”

He gestured the two youngest to come up on either side of Jackson and bracket him in for a smooth trade off.

Jackson almost immediately leaned into Yugyeom’s side and wrapped his arms around BamBam.

Luckily Jinyoung had drifted towards them and Mark didn’t have to take more than a few steps be at his side.

“We have to get Jackson out of here,” Mark muttered to him, turning his gaze back to the two boys huddled around Jackson. “He’s been pushed into a flash heat and it’s going to be **bad**.”

-

Jaebum was furious.

He was apocalyptically, tear someone’s throat out furious.

How dare.

How DARE some worthless lowlife try and overwhelm his Jackson.

Their Jackson.

The air was tinged with the unmistakable scent of distress fighting against the clogging scent of sour posturing alpha that tipped towards attempted pack commands and with the spicy undercurrent of-

HOW DARE!

And he only realized he was pushing the piece of shit’s shoulder into the wall, grinding at it nearly with the palm of his hand to keep from drawing blood with his nails, because someone was tugging at his arm.

The snarl, and he was snarling, he was ready to aim at them was ineffective because it was Jinyoung.

Standing firm and non threatening but brimming with anger behind a cool gaze.

“Hyung, you have to stop.”

It was said forcefully and almost calmly and Jaebum felt like throwing him aside because there was still some fucking upstart infront of him and his back up was telling him to stand down?

“Hyung,” Pleading and urgency flashed through his eyes, and Jaebum knew that trick and it wouldn’t work right now. “You are scaring Jackson, you need to stop.”

At Jackson’s name his fist clenched and he was all the more ready to put it through this asshole’s face, but Jinyoung was pointing past him and he couldn’t help but follow the movement to see Jackson pressed between BamBam and Yugyeom.

Their eyes met as Jaebum felt a curling growl grow in his throat.

Jackson shrank back between the two younger boys and let out a choked whimper and there was a flash of acrid fear in the air now and-

And Jaebum felt the anger melting out of him.

Felt his shoulders loosen and his jaw unclench as he let go of the unknown alpha to hunch a little into himself.

Scaring Jackson was the last thing he wanted to do.

Jinyoung leaning into his side, “We’ll take care of this, someone needs to get Jackson out of here.”

He jerked his head towards a stony faced Mark, phone in hand and near vibrating with tension, standing further back from all of them.

“Mark-hyung thing’s Jackson’s been pushed into a flash heat.”

Jaebum’s eyes went wide and his body jerked towards the exit of the alcove on autopilot at his words.

Getting within arm’s distance of BamBam resulted in the beta pulling him close and sliding out of Jackson’s hold.  Immediately a hand and a whine reached out for him and Jaebum’s world focused in on the omega burying himself into his shirt.

Sweet sweet cool mint burnt at his nose, sharp as the first breath of a winter morning and a chill settled into his lungs.

He wanted to be closer closer to the chill and the feel of biting metal air it brought with it.

The creep of vanilla as he thumbed the pulse of Jackson’s wrist and brushed his nose into his hairline felt like the first breath he’d ever taken.

Better than the mornings he got to wake up covered in cats, better than the first time he’d walked into his own studio, better than the ingrained scent on cushions and shared jackets.

The soft pineyness that rose up then was nowhere near as life centering good, but not unwelcome.

He didn’t feel threatened by the younger alpha at the omega’s other side.

Jaebum had had many a talks with Yugyeom regarding their status and mutual feelings for Jackson.

(So to say that Jaebum was the older alpha, the one with more experience and knowledge and the one who was better in tune with his instincts and how to control them.  

Yugyeom was young, he was freshly presented at sixteen and ready to step on toes everywhere he went, and yes the first time Jaebum’d seen him put an arm around Jackson and tuck himself into the omega he wanted to toss the pup out on his ass.  But that was a possessive instinct that Jaebum hadn’t earned.

Hadn’t been given the right to have, after only a few hours of knowing Jackson and even less of knowing Yugyeom.

It had taken months for them to really have a conversation that didn’t end with their sniping and nearly growling at each other.

Even then it was mostly thanks to Jinyoung’s pointed comment of how **he** was the petty one in this group thank you very much and you two need to get your act together or else you’ll both make Jackson unhappy because he hated to see his friends fight.)

They’d long since reached an understanding that they were both in it deep for Jackson Wang and would work together to keep him safe if need be.

So Jaebum merely wedged his own arms and hands around the parts that Yugyeom wasn’t covering before turning to Mark who’d come a little closer.

His eyes were squinted and nose wrinkled and he was so visibly uncomfortable that Jaebum almost felt something beyond the need to hold Jackson to his side and rub out the sent of interloper.

“His last heat was so mellow, it was more a drawn out preheat than anything.  But he said he was fine, the doctor said he would be, but that asshole tried to pressure him and it must have triggered a flash,” Mark waved a hand at him and made sure Jaebum was looking him the eyes. “It’s gonna be bad, this is the first time it’s ever happened to him and it’s gonna be worse than probably any heat he’s ever had but incredibly short and incredibly intense.”

He turned worried eyes to his roommate.

“Jackson’s already burning up and he’s slurring speech, that never happens to him,” His eyes darted between the three of them and Jaebum felt the intense need to pull Jackson to him and never let go and by the shifting of fingers against him he could tell Yugyeom felt the same. “He’s not going to let go of either of you right now unless you make him.  So you guys have to get him out of here and get him to a safe place.”

Mark stepped away like he already trusted the two of them to care for Jackson.

(Which he did, Mark absolutely positively trusted Jaebum and Yugyeom to get Jackson somewhere safe and to help him only as much as he asked for and not a bit more than was appropriate.)

Jaebum felt a second of unyielding desire at the thought.

Take care of Jackson.

Take care of the man he loved.

Keep him safe and help him.

Deep inhale.

He could do that.

Jaebum looked over the omega’s head to Yugyeom whose face was caught in a threeway fight between sympathy, anger, and a growing hunger that Jaebum felt the heady mixture of in his bones.

Yeah, they could definitely do this.

###

Jackson was-

Jackson was burning up.

Jackson was on fire.

The hands on him, helping hold him together and move him were only a short term relief before they fueled the furnace under his skin.

There was a coolness, like a draft he knew was there but couldn’t find the source of, moving past his face and a lack of all those scents from before and it was so relieving, but so so terrible because now there was nothing to dampen the scent of alphas fighting on him.  

Around him.

One a disgusting stranger.

Someone who’d tried to intrude on his body and it had made him sick.

The others were ones he’d follow to the ends of the earth.

Would lay down for, however they wanted him.

The thought forced another sound out of his mouth.

The two bodies on either side of him stiffened and stopped and he whined at the way they both pulled a little away.

(No, no, he wanted to cry, no stop, come back!

They were the best, the best smell, the best feel.

Together they’d kept him from burning to ash, just by being near, their scents were the only thing that had kept him from falling too far.)

Then there was a rush of smokily allusive lust in the air.

His mouth went dry and Jackson **_wanted_**.

Felt weak with it.

His legs too heavy to move and he was stumbling.

A body caught him and precious glorious contact was made.  Even with clothing in the way he felt muscles and skin against his own and he stretched into it, put all his weight against the one holding him up because he knew they would keep him steady.

Keep him grounded.

Keep him?

Jackson pressed into the hold and rubbed himself against the good smell-love you love you love you-please please stay with me.

Pressure.

He pushed at it and keened when there was friction against him and bared his neck at the burst of relief it gave him from the heat bubbling in his veins.

There was warmth behind him and he knew it was the other alpha.

The other one he loved and trusted, and he grabbed out behind him to try and pull them towards him, the other alpha who would take care of him if he asked.

-

Yugyeom had only wanted to stop Jackson from falling.

His poor delectable hyung wasn’t steady and they needed to get him home, so he’d caught him when it looked like his legs gave out but he’d pressed into it.

Was pushing and rubbing and oh gods above he was beautiful and Yugyeom didn’t know how to move anymore.

Then he reached out for Jaebum and if Yugyeom was frozen in place then Jaebum was a hurtling rocket, target locked on and guided like a magnet pulling him in.  Jackson slotting perfectly between them as he rocked against Yugyeom’s thigh.

Yugyeom felt Jaebum’s hands brush past his as he settled them on Jackson’s waist.

And Jackson’s head stretched back to hit his shoulder, showing a beautiful unblemished wash of lightly tanned skin, collar of his shirt crumpled and offering teasing glimpses of collar bones.

Then his stomach pressed into Yugyeom and his ass into Jaebum because they were both groaning and a wave of vanilla, crystalized in sugar, rose up over them and Jackson was moving _moving_ incessantly.  And Yugyeom knew Jackson was the one trying to get off but he was so hard and this alone would probably be enough to do it for Yugyeom for the rest of his life.

He ducked down a little to touch his mouth to the offering before him.

Smooth skin with an inflamed rise at his scent glands that he couldn’t help but run his teeth over.

Jackson bucked into him and Yugyeom’s mouth filled with vanilla and mint and it took everything in him in that moment not to bite down.

Bite in.

Mix their scents together in a way they’d never come apart.

He wanted to make that claim.

Show everyone that Jackson was cared for, was loved, was taken.

Yugyeom mouthed around it, never letting his teeth do more than graze over the glands, as he felt Jaebum ghost his hands over Jackson and the omega practically shook himself apart between them.

It took a little while but between the panting from all three of them and the sounds from Jackson he could hear someone pleading.

Asking.

Begging.

It was a high and gruff and desperate.

And it was Jackson.

Asking for something from him, from them.

Then suddenly he stilled, a high keen and a sugary sweet bright coolness flooded the air.

He fell in into Yugyeom boneless.

Exhausted and huffing little sounds of satisfaction interspersed with muttered queries as he nuzzled into Yugyeom’s chest.

Yugyeom and Jaebum met each other’s equally resolved gazes.

They would give Jackson whatever he wanted.

###

“Jackson.”

“Jaebeomie~”

“Absolutely not.”

“But hyunnnnnng.”

“Get your own Jackson.”

“But Jaebum-hyung always chooses the best meat, and I’m so hungry after pra-”

Jackson happily spends the rest of dinner with Jaebum selecting pieces of meat off the grill and sliding them onto Jackson’s plate.

And occasionally in Jackson’s mouth just like the first.

-

“Jackson?” The call went out in a dark dorm room.

“Gyeomie?” The answer is weak and gruff sounding as Jackson blearily peaks out of his room. “Thought you were going to the party.”

“And leave you here, with Mark-hyung in LA and no one to take care of you?” Yugyeom guides him back to bed and covers him with a blanket. “Not a chance.”

Jackson blushes a pretty pink and covers his face.

-

“You fell asleep between us, hyung.”

“My favorite.”

“Jackson you can’t just fall asleep every time we see each other.”

“Mmm, love it here.  Feel safe here.” A dozey low confession drenched in sleep unaware of the effect it has and Jackson falls back asleep spread over them.

Neither of them try to wake him up again and let the movie loop over.

-

“Hyung!”

“Yugyeom!  What are you doing here?”

“Was in the neighborhood, practice for the joint performance at the festival moved here, so I figured I’d say hi.”

“Aww, that’s sweet of you,” A soft smile with an edge of teasing and Yugyeom felt the alpha in him glow at causing Jackson happiness. “I get out of practice at eight, if you get done around then or after stick around and hyung will take you out to eat.”

“We should be done around then.”

His practice would end at six but Jackson didn’t need to know that.

-

“Jackson what are you doing?”

A mumble of mandarin is his only reply.

“That’s not an answer I can understand.”

“Hyung is warm and perfect and Jackson wants to stay here forever.”

“Jackson are you drunk?”  Jaebum does his best to pull away from the boy who’s slumped over him.

“Nooooo, hyung come backkkkk.”  There’s puppy dog eyes with that whine and Jaebum is a fool.

Jaebum sighs and pulls the blanket from the back of Jinyoung’s couch over them.

###

"Come on, come on,” Jackson whined shifting his hips.  Two sets of hands on him, chasing the cloying heat fuzz from his brain, leaving pleasure to swarm in the hazy edges of his mind and want to secure its hold over him. “Hyunnngggggg.”

Jaebum’s hands tightened around his thighs, holding them up in that assured iron grip of his that had made Jackson fantasize time and time again, but he didn’t move forward.  

Didn’t move at all.

Just let Jackson squirm and whine.

“Ask nicely, Jackson-ah,” He could hear the smirk in his voice and any other time it would have been too embarrassing but Jackson **needed**. “Ask nicely and hyung will give you whatever you want, baby.”

And oh.

Oooo, that, that was-

That made Jackson want want.

Want Jaebum to take him.

Want to break the tenuous hold over himself that Jackson could hear in the tease of his voice.  Wanted Jaebum to be as desperate as he was, wanted those hands to move again to pin him down and give him what he needed.

His eyes barely peaked open to the sight of both alphas leaning over him.

Yugyeom flushed and his hands a fluttering gentleness over his chest as though unsure where to rest.

He looked down at Jaebum settled between his legs, right where he’d been for the last ten minutes he’d insisted on stretching Jackson even though he was sure he didn’t need it at that point.

“Please, please hyungie,” Jackson’s voice was hushed with desire and he stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. “Please give it to me, alpha.  Want it so much, want you so bad.”

Yugyeom’s fingers pressed into his space below his v line-

Jackson had enough piece of mind in the haze of heat to know how to get what he wanted.

“Want- Need, your knot alpha~”  He let his eyes go wide as he whined out the words with a quivering mouth and-

And then Jaebum, smokey wood smell and all cinnamon sweet lust, was driving forward with a curled lip and bright eyes.

And it stretched, stretched, oh god it felt so good.

So so good.

Full and real and so very there that Jackson felt his mind clear of it’s fog at the physical slide of him against his walls.  Their hips met with a force that knocked the air out of him in what started as a whine but cut off as Jaebum slid out, rubbing against his prostate every centimeter of the way, to push in again.

Over and over and not a second’s delay in the strokes.

And all Jackson could do was grab onto Yugyeom’s arms to try and hold steady.

Jaebum was speaking.

Was growling out words that Jackson couldn’t parse out, because his fire was bubbling bubbling up and washing over him along with the pleasure, but vibrated through him.

Any heat that had left was back and clouding over everything in him, leaving him unable to _know_ as it reached a swell in him that blocked out his senses beyond feeling tracks of fire along his skin.  He knew it was Yugyeom’s and Jaebum’s hands on him but he couldn’t say it, couldn’t do anything but get lost in himself as alpha pheromones mixed with his own.

And then he felt something.

It thrust him into clarity, like a breaking fever.

Growing.

Pressing.

Stretching.

Further as Jaebum slowed till he was half rocking in and out of Jackson, teasing the forming knot towards him before pulling it back.

And then with a groan he could barely hear over himself it was pushing and pushing and in, oh god it was in and Jackson could barely breathe for how good it felt

How full and good he felt.

It was so much.

So so much.

Big and there and so very much.

And Jackson didn’t know what he was supposed to do.

Didn’t know if he was supposed to move, how he could move, or say or or-

It felt so big, so…

So…

Then it was moving and he couldn’t think, couldn’t make a sound, just felt a rush of something in him and he was coming.

-

Caught in the satisfaction of Jaebum but with the trailing need of the flash heat his body felt cotton stuffed around a cooling ember that was building it’s way back to burning without something to quench it.  

Jackson could feel the heat swelling around him again, stuffing itself into his brain and fuzzing everything over with a renewed intensity.  As though the first few times hadn’t been strong enough.

As though, his drowsy lagging brain suggested, it was putting up the final fight, even as cool warm hands spread over him.

Petting down the grooves of his arms and lacing fingers together for a moment before tracing the lines of his stomach.

A body hovering just above him.

Close.

Close.

Close as it left lines of icy hot fire along his body.

A scent like spiced yeast rolls letting him know it was Yugyeom feeling him up.

High desperate whines came from his throat and Jackson wanted wanted please yes I want.

Jackson’s limbs felt weighed down and he could barely react beyond desperate noises welling from lungs as the young alpha slid one then two fingers into him.  It was enough for him to spread them and stroke them and press down when Jackson felt his whole body flinch as clouding pleasure coursed through him and two became three and Jackson was lost lost as they thoroughly slid in him.

It felt like Yugyeom was searching him for something.

The distinctive scent of rosemary, clearing the air just enough for Jackson to **breath** , blossoming each time Jackson made a noise.

Yugyeom’s body pleased at his reception.

And Jackson couldn’t tell one second from the next beyond the yawning forest fire of his insides that blazed blazed blazed as the scent of alpha and sex rose to meet it and fuel it and Jackson so wanted it to flash out of existence just as suddenly as it had hit him, so **he** could enjoy this.  

Something pushed in him and his mouth watered like it did when he passed a bakery on his morning runs.

Then, then it was in and Jackson felt full full please so good full.

And already there was something there, at the base of Yugyeom, that nudged at his opening.

Hinting at a coming that didn’t stay a hint for very long, and Jackson was on fire and it was blazing through him too fast, because as the seconds passed it grew with each thrust of the alpha into him.

The knot pressed in and Jackson cried out at the suddenness of it.

Jaebum had been all power and dominance and desire to make him beg, Yugyeom was skill and hesitance transforming into confidence.

He was swiveling hips and roaming hands.

Each trail of his fingers left Jackson shivering in their wake till his whole body was a quivering mess of hot hot hot so hot it’s almost like frost bite and suddenly Jackson’s brain snapped into focus.

Everything sharp and real again.

(The back and forth of the flash heat making him feel like he kept taking the first step off a cliff into open air with Yugyeom and Jaebum pulling him back to safety every time.

Jarring where his usual heats were more like gradual waves that he could sluice his way through if necessary but mostly gently rocked him.

But this flash of inferno had burned through him in crashing waves that were only heightened by the answering scents to his own desperation of the alphas near him, and it had fed the fire till there was nothing left and it had burned itself out.)

And Yugyeom was locked in, rocking just enough to give them both a friction that was driving Jackson to the tip of another orgasm.

Steadily and slowly.

Yugyeom panting into the hollow of his throat, dampening the skin, occasionally brushing his lips at it.  

Each little flutter sparking through Jackson in a way that had nothing to do with heat and everything to do with Yugyeom himself and the way he made Jackson feel.

Jackson managed to lift a hand to the back of Yugyeom’s neck and bring their faces together.

“Yugyeomie~”  He grinned at the way his eyes tracked the movement of his lips and hissed as Yugyeom’s hips snapped forward as much they could when he spoke to him.

“Hyung-”

“Feels good, Gyeomie.”  

Again he moved as much as his knot allowed and ground against him in a slow rotation of his hips that made Jackson arch up and against him.

Yugyeom’s fingers pressed into the divots of his ribs with a bruising force that twisted Jackson’s insides and he silenced the moan building in his throat by pushing his lips up to Yugyeom’s.

Something in him twitched and Yugyeom broke the kiss to nip at his lips.

And Jackson was-

Jackson was rocking into it and rocking himself over the edge as Yugyeom held him in his arms.

###

“I feel like I just had all the practices for nationals compressed into the span of two hours.”

Jackson pressed the cool towel Jaebum’d brought him to his face and slid it around his neck.

“Good to know we’re just as strenuous as a professional sport.”  Jaebum joked from picking clothes out of his dresser, the ones they’d all been wearing were thrown in various places around the apartment and even if they could find a whole outfit there was no way Jackson would be putting his own clothing back on with the potential of that _other_ scent clinging to it.

“More than the sport Bummie,” He let the towel drop to his lap and rolled his neck till it popped. “The practices are much harder and longer than the actual matches.”

This time his shoulders rolled and his back arched and the tiny groan he let out was of relief and followed by a slumping exhausted yawn.

“Aww, poor hyungie,” Jackson shifted back further on the bed and put a hand to his stomach with a wince. “Did we really leave you that sore?”

The teasing tone making Jackson scrunch his nose at them and hitting both alphas with the urge to maybe possibly cuddle him close and never let go.

“Ugh, cut me some slack Gyeomie.  I’ve never been-,” Jackson waved a hand at them before averting his eyes at their confused looks.  He gave a small cough and continued in a smaller voice, pointedly not looking at either of them. “I’ve never had a knot in heat.”

“ _What_?”  It escaped them both.

“I’ve never _spent_ my heat with an alpha,” He elaborated. “I’m a little not used to this.”

“So I was-”

“The first.” Jackson spoke over him while nodding, hands picking at the edges of the towel they’d brought him.

“Holy shit.”  Jaebum felt rush out of him with a reverence he wasn’t quite used to.

“Yeah, umm.”  Jackson seemed lost after his confession and Yugyeom slid nearer to him on the bed.  Placing an arm around his shoulders and smoothing a hand down the towel in his lap.

The omega melted into his side and Yugyeom felt something in his chest swell at the huffs of comfort he let out.

“So that means Yugyeom…”  Jaebum trailed off and Yugyeom’s spine snapped straight, arm tensing around Jackson.

“Hyung,” Yugyeom asked with awe, looking down at Jackson. “Are we really the only ones?”

Jackson pinked over and squirmed under their gaze.

Yugyeom was hit with a dizzying flash of memory of just an hour before.

Soft skin over chorded muscle moving in his hold.

Covering the body beneath him with his own.

Filling it and stroking it and loving it with every fiber of his being.

(If Jackson had looked beautiful on Jaebum’s knot, he looked exquisite with Yugyeom fucking into him.)

“It’s not that big a deal,” Jackson crossed his arms with a huff. “It’s just hasn’t happened before.”

“I feel like it’s a big deal,” Yugyeom said earnestly, enjoying the annoyed embarrassment creeping across his face. “Hyung, do you feel like it’s a big deal?”

“Oh definitely a big deal.” Jaebum nodded.

“You bringing it up and being awkward about it really enhances the big deal energy hyung.”

“Seriously it’s not a big deal that you guys were my first heat knots,” He let out a sigh and flopped back onto the bed. “The only feasible reason it could be a ‘big deal’ is if a person doesn’t know how they’ll react to it and like they’ll need the alpha to be a little cautious at first.  But other than that it really doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to us, Jackson,” Jaebum knelt on the bed and hovered over him. “You matter to us, and it makes us feel special that we were the first alphas you’ve had in heat.”

All three of them tried to ignore the simmer of desire the position evoked in them, the way Jackson was loose limbed and had nearly bared his neck to them, pleasing and exciting the alphas over him, as Jackson went that delicious looking pink at the sincerity of Jaebum’s words and the look on Yugyeom’s face.

“I just… UGHH,” He pressed his hands to his face. “I never really wanted it before, never _needed_ it. I- I probably didn’t even need you guys here for this.”

“You seemed pretty needy to me hyung.”

“Shut up legs,” Jackson whined and kicked at Yugyeom. “I know how to take care of myself and I would of gotten through to someone if I needed the companionship, but I didn’t need you guys.  I’ve never needed an alpha for my heat.”

“Well this wasn’t really a heat heat,” Yugyeom pointed out. “It was a flash heat.”

“Ughhh, hope I never have one again.”

The statement hung over them, heavy on Jaebum and Yugyeom as they watched the omega stretch out again this time letting out soft sounds as each individual joint popped as he shifted himself up the bed to where pillows were and kicked the soaked sheets to the foot as he went.

“Sleep is what I need now,” He grinned at them. “What we all need, bring on the pj’s hyung!”

Jaebum sighed at the deflection and rose again to pull out enough shorts and shirts for each of them.

Yugyeom though, wasn’t ready to let it go.

He waited till they were each in some state of dress with the lights off and the two alphas had maneuvered to cage Jackson between them in the bed to speak again, “Hyung, could you really of gotten an alpha if we weren’t here?”

“Yugyeom, I’ve been an omega for years, and I have a lot of friends,” He patted at the younger boy’s face. “If I need someone to keep me company or lend a hand it’s not that hard to find someone willing to help out.”

“You’ve never asked any of us.”  Jaebum said tightly.

“Jinyoung literally spent the entirety of my last heat with me?” Jackson said confused.

“What?”

“Jinyoung, Mark, Wonpil, Namjoon,” He counted people them off on his fingers. “All spent pretty much the whole week with me while I rode out the weird softcore heat I was going through.”

“Wait, are you talking about that week like a month ago?” Jackson nodded. “You were in heat, hyung!”

“Gyeomie, you guys know mine are usually pretty mild.  I mean damn, I went to your senior recital while I was in heat.”

“Jackson, that’s dangerous.”  Jaebum spoke while Yugyeom went into an emotional tailspin at the reminder of his last high school showcase.

“No it’s fine,” Jackson said dismissively snuggling back into his pillow. “My injury and stuff messed with my cycle this year but it’s usually fine.  I go out all the time, and have people with me all the time during my heat.”

“Let us know for the next one please?” Jaebum said, unnerved at the thought of others being around Jackson like they had. “It’s okay if you don’t want an alpha during heat, but we’d like to be there for you if you need one, or even if you just want someone to **be** there.”

Jackson blinked at Jaebum, like he was trying to process exactly what was being said to him.

It was cute and Jaebum definitely forgave him for being slower on the uptake than usual, heats were pretty exhausting.

“I didn’t say anything about not wanting one,” He finally whispered glancing between them. “Or two.”

“Awww, Jackssuenni hyungie,” Yugyeom, having recovered from his small crisis, cooed at him before petting a hand along his thigh. “It’s pretty obvious we wanted you too.”

“Kim Yugyeom is no longer allowed to speak to me.”  Jackson declared shifting away from him and curling around Jaebum.

“Mmmm I can’t decide if it will be hard or easy to woo you without words but I’ll do my best.”

“Woo?”

“Guess we’ll just have to ask out right Yugyeom,” Jaebum took one of Jackson’s and held it tenderly in both of his.  Yugyeom reached over to hold the other in an gentle hold, soft enough that he would be able to slip out of it if he wanted to. “Wang Jiaer-”

Jackson let out a gush of air and clutched at their hands.

“Wang Jiaer, will you date us?”

###

Talking with Namjoon gave Jackson a sense of peace.

There was something about the sweetly knowledgeable beta with a not so hidden streak of savagery, so similar to another wonderful beta, that put Jackson at ease within seconds.

Like Kim Namjoon was an oasis of a friend in the desert of life.

(He was also a massive dork who hadn’t really realized he was the chosen leader of a pack of other massive dorks.

One of whom, at least one maybe more but Jackson would actually have to be around them a lot more to tell and he’d already decided on devoting an awful lot of his ‘free’ time to the two alphas on either side of him, was super duper in love with him.

And it was Jackson’s duty as one of Namjoon’s bestest friends to rub how great a guy Namjoon was in Jeon Jungkook’s face until the kid decided to make a move.)

Which was why Jackson was sitting across from Namjoon outside a cafe, his boyfriends with him because they were still a little cautious of Jackson’s potentially unstable hormones and it was a chance for Yugyeom to shove his own relationship in his friend’s face as well, filling him in on what had happened the weekend before.  Which soon enough turned into to congratulations on their new relationship and _then_ joking about their past together as Jackson patted at his alphas’ arms in sympathy.

“It’s a good thing there’s two of you, because I genuinely don’t think any one person could be a better partner than Namjoon.”

“Jacksonnnn.” Namjoon whined.

“It’s true, Joonie!” Jackson said seriously. “Those three months we were together freshman year?  The best relationship I’ve ever been in.”

“Oh my god.”

“Honestly whoever you end up with is going to be one of the luckiest people in the world.”

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook interrupted looking between the two men with a soft kind of desperation. “Hyung, you dated Jackson-hyung?”

“Heck yeah we did, we were the most powerful thigh couple in school.  Also Namjoon is one of the best kissers I’ve ever met,” Jackson leaned in towards the freshman and spoke in a hushed voice. “The only thing that could possibly tempt me away from my Bummie and Gyeomie is that set of lips and the cuddle monster hidden under that sweater.”

Jungkook looked at the baby blue sweater Namjoon had worn that day and then his eyes drifted up to his lips.

They both blushed when their eyes met.

Jackson grinned at the two and sat back with a satisfied air.

Almost immediately two hands settled over him.  

One with a possessive grip to the nape of his neck and the other kneading at the flesh of his thigh.

Jackson hid a laugh with a drink of his tea and gave a little preen at the attention.

Just a little one.

###

“Have you ever been eaten out hyung?”

“What the fuck?!”

“Cause I’ve literally wanted to do that to you since I knew what that was.”

“That ass deserves it.”

“Right!  Thank you, hyung!”

“Don’t take his side, Bummie!”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on the tumblr if you like: meetmeinthepit-fightme  
> we can shoot the breeze and i might write you something if i get too inspired  
> let me know if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes and i'll fix em up~


End file.
